


女巫集会

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, America Horror Story, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 当你去谋杀超级女巫却和他儿子上了床





	女巫集会

**Author's Note:**

> Fate金枪，混在女巫堆里的人类领袖吉尔伽美什x复生的佣兵迪卢木多。

迪卢木多对着落地镜最后确认了一遍自己是否衣着得体，仪表堂堂。可是握上门把手的那一刻他还是半跪下来，撩起西装裤腿，取下脚踝绑带上名为“红蔷薇”的手枪，把里面的银子弹又倒出来看了一遍。他努力说服自己：是的我知道这已经是第三遍了，我真的安心了，现在我要出门，否则赶不上宴会。  
最后迪卢木多喷上乌木与花香调的香水，下意识理了理垂在眼前的额发。发胶用完了这一缕怎么也不听话地垂在眼前，他决定今晚完事了以后就去亚马逊下单，虽然这并不会影响“那个”的效力。  
宴会的地点是城内著名的富人区，迪卢木多的目标正在举办宴会。委托人贴心地在定金之外附上了一张邀请函，留言道：以备您的不时之需。可是他还是自己搞到手了一张，不偷不抢，这次很难得。远在爱尔兰的妹妹正好在跟他的视频中抱怨安格斯父亲的逼婚举动：“他是不是太想把我嫁出去了？噢拜托，如果我结婚我还怎么脚踏几条船同时拥有我的小帅哥们？我这么年轻漂亮，为什么要吊死在一棵树上？”  
“亲爱的别这么敏感，爸爸只是恰好找了你不喜欢的方式关心你，你永远18岁。那不如你把邀请函寄给我我替你订巴黎的机票，去外面快活一周就说你去相亲了。”  
事实上邀请函恐怕没有必要，门口的侍者轻易地让他刷脸进了。虽然迪卢木多从他的眼神中看出一点惊讶的神色，但对方甚至没有要求自己出示邀请函，他自然不会多此一举——少一点被查到的风险不是更好？只是命运从来不会向他微笑，每当他觉得任务有一点什么好开头的时候，事情就开始不按自己预想的来。  
——所谓相亲会，一般没什么兴趣的女性都会把自己的爸妈送来。他们老辣地评估着对方的房产、持有的投资和公司规模，判断对方与自己是否门当户对，如果一切满意，就握手进行交换。这事儿小年轻可干不来，也没有兴趣。  
“哦天哪……”迪卢木多开始怀疑今天的主角是多么英俊多金才能让如此多的尤物云集，他几乎认识大半——从电视上见过脸。他立刻掏出了墨镜带上。眼角下的泪痣是他的决胜武器，这事儿说来话长所以长话短说，他曾经有过一个情人睡完他（？）后对他很满意，于是擅自在他的脸上留了点小东西。  
“收下它，虽然只是一个可有可无的小魔法，不过就让我给心爱的人一点标记吧。你如此美丽，所有的女性都不会拒绝你。”“她”吐露爱语的时候如此自信，因为“她”就是这样，被众生所爱，没有人会拒绝“她”。迪卢木多也不能。  
总而言之，这颗泪痣为他带来了如赐予者所言的被动技能，所有的女性看到他都会为他着迷，根据她们本身的意志高低带来的效果不同。有人全不受影响，这是极为稀有的定力，比如他唯一的异性友人。也有人，甚至很多不能称之为人的奇妙生物也会追着他不放，女幽灵，女吸血鬼，天使（这些家伙不是应该无性别吗），甚至还有一次他差点被一只章鱼给猥亵了，操纵那软体生物的是一位女性邪神。不过不用san check了他把那只章鱼剁成了两厘米左右的碎块后用芥末酱腌了并用它点缀了此后一个月的晚餐前菜，他好得很。  
虽然不知道女巫又是什么奇异的生物，或者说是超能力者，不过既然受到祝福的银子弹能杀死她们，那么总归还是不超出他狩猎范围内的神秘生物，赏金猎人自然使命必达。迪卢木多可是专业的。  
赏金猎人不抢杀手、私家侦探、盗猎者和雇佣军的活儿，但是这些人应对不了的灵异生物，无论是切片活捉还是剿杀，他们一干一个准。同样，这一行比某些不靠谱的小说家们想象得规范地多，有完整的考核、测评、推广网站，虽然在普通人眼里那形同xxx基金会，捕捉收容并研究你闻所未闻的奇妙生物。  
无论如何，对于独行的赏金猎人来说，虽然他的过往的战绩已经足够他在四天后一年一度的考核中得到顶尖的评价，但有谁会嫌弃锦上添花呢？  
这次的猎物是超级女巫宁孙娜，从雇主的描述以及他额外搜集的资料来看，女巫是一群拥有超能力天赋的女人，她们被世人不容、厌恶，被污名化。于是她们抱团组成了叫女巫团的东西，超级女巫就是她们之中的王与主宰，是她们之中最邪恶也最强大的存在。这很好理解，不是吗？与其敬畏这邪恶的世界不如敬畏一个具体的人，当比起世界的恶意，对这个人的恐惧更占上风，确实是一个令人勇敢的好方法。  
同时，宁孙娜也是本次宴会的举办者，不过她是不是这片别墅区的主人就很难说了。只要她想，她可以畅通无阻地进去任何一栋别墅里面对里面的主人说：“嘿，我要在这里办宴会。”说是魔力也好，催眠也好，总之她就是可以，为所欲为。迪卢木多喝完了手里的马丁尼，把他放在路过服务生的托盘上，怀着对这不知名倒霉蛋廉价而短暂的默哀。他已经确认完适宜的犯案地点，现在需要去一下洗手间，对，再检查一下“红蔷薇”，一会儿如果要和这么一个法力无边的超级女巫决战，他的武器必不可少。  
好了，这是第四遍了。迪卢木多怀着对自己强迫症的唾弃，一边走出洗手间，一边掏墨镜，还没来得及戴上便喜闻乐见地和一个黑裙女人撞了个满怀。现在的女性已经进化到穿着高跟鞋奔跑还不发出任何声音的程度了吗？他只是晃了一下便稳住了，顺手替她接住了因为失去平衡脱手而出的小瓶。  
真奇怪他明明只是随手捞了一下。  
事发突然，以那瓶子飞出去的速度，迪卢木多本以为自己抓不到的。他绅士地放开搂在裸背晚礼服上的手，女人抬起头……啊以她的面容来看这只是一个女孩而已。她惊慌未定宛如一只纯真小母鹿般的眼神只消贴在迪卢木多胸口心跳三下的功夫就变成了掠食者的俯视。  
要糟，我没带墨镜。迪卢木多知道自己就算立刻掏出墨镜带上也于事无补，还会显得很奇怪。这么多年的人生里他一直学不会拒绝女人的请求，在因此而遭遇了无数麻烦后，他终于稍微学会一点要在她们开口前掐灭一切希望了。  
迪卢木多轻轻吻了吻她的额头，关心她有没有事，然后顺势称赞道：“您就和我的妹妹一样可爱，现在我要去陪她了。”  
“不，你会陪我。”她认真地对着迪卢木多的背影说道。  
“美丽的女士，就我个人而言，我喜欢的对象是男性。”迪卢木多不以为意地转头再附赠了一个微笑。  
好了，无论有没有心碎的声音，迪卢木多暂时都听不到，这对大家都好。  
宴会中场，女主人如约而至，身穿一身缀满星光的黑裙，金发灿灿，优雅地举着酒杯与众人寒暄。她看起来平易近人极了，每一片区域都要亲自走过去。  
迪卢木多知道自己的机会来了，他现在要控制自己的思绪，专心致志地进入战斗状态。女巫说不定会有读心术，对于超级女巫来说没有这个“说不定”，据说她什么都会。任何的杂念都可能失败，他用极短的时间在内心巩固了自己的人设——这个人设非常真实，是一个不容易被识破的好开局：陪伴可爱妹妹前来的哥哥，妹妹因为没有兴趣已经先行离场了，而他则因为见识到了优雅的女主人，想要多留一会儿。  
有一位诗人说得好：你站在桥上看风景，看风景的人在楼上看你。吉尔伽美什已经观察这个英俊的陌生男人很久了。当迪卢木多从一个敏锐的猎人收敛为一个浪荡子的瞬间，幸运女神就义无反顾地站去了超级女巫的那边——或许她们一早就是一伙儿的？  
上流社会的交际圈并不是这么闭塞，漂亮的脸蛋和八卦最是不胫而走，前者就是吉尔伽美什肯屈尊出席这场宴会的最大理由——当然不是因为身为超级女巫的母亲在他身上倒了一整瓶加了料的爱情魔药表示不做爱会死，不信你可以试试看。虽然那充其量只能算是一个让他换一身衣服的小玩笑而已，爱情魔药的效力持续整整24个小时，24小时！倒不如说药效反过来做爱会死才对他来说比较致命。  
只是这一次无论情场还是名利场都百战百胜的吉尔伽美什遭遇了严重的挑衅：他只是去接了个电话，竟不知哪儿冒出来的杂种抢了人？他的秘书告诉他：“刚才等您的那位小姐回房间取爱情魔药了”然后报告说“她把一整瓶都泼在这个人身上并使用了心灵控制，可惜她的意志和魅力看起来有些不够。谁让她的专业是预言术呢。”  
虽然没成，但对于吉尔伽美什而言也是令人恼火的一笔。不过讲道理作为局外人的迪卢木多才是最为无辜被迁怒的一个，如果不谈他的来意的话。有这么一瞬间吉尔伽美什的脑海中清晰地出现了如果自己的损友恩奇都知道了这件事会怎么嘲笑自己……仔细想想先笑死当场的可能是自己的母亲，他想到伟大的超级女巫拍着地板大笑“可以，精彩，干得漂亮！”的样子就一阵火大。于是他一边指示手下去查人，一边思考怎么搞事。  
当然这一切要在宁孙娜敬他酒之前，吉尔伽美什的母亲一向乐于对漂亮的脸蛋表示善意，仅次于不动声色地用读心术看人笑话，如果能两者兼得…….更是：“可以，精彩，干得漂亮。”  
够了！  
如果穿越去四个小时后他们的日后谈就可以知道，吉尔伽美什对迪卢木多的第一判断是十分准确的：拥有优渥生活的年轻人，得天独厚，世界向他张开双腿等待他去开疆拓土，会出现在宁孙娜的宴会上再正常不过。无论宴会原本的主题是什么，哪怕世界第二天毁灭，也不会影响今晚享乐的心情，这一点应该是这对母子的优良传统了。  
在二楼平台等待汇报结果的吉尔伽美什慢慢喝空了一整杯威士忌，把三流小说里面霸道总裁把别人弄得家破人亡再递出橄榄枝的烂俗桥段都快过了一遍。他极具侵略性的眼神甚至让专心捕捉宁孙娜眼神的迪卢木多都察觉转头，不动声色地隔空敬了他一杯。  
身后传来脚步声，吉尔伽美什扔了杯子往楼下走，迎面接过了秘书递给他的报告。他丢下的杯子在秘书随意一瞥下骤然失去了重力，轻盈地停在大理石地面上。保镖们跟在他身后，在吉尔伽美什专属的空间里，这好像只是一片羽毛落在地上这样微不足道的小事。  
赏金猎人迪卢木多·奥迪那。吉尔伽美什看到第一行字就挑了挑眉，在走下楼梯拐角的时间里看完了报告。黑西装的秘书小姐一挥手烧掉了它，然后被支使了新的任务。吉尔伽美什随口报出的三个名字：“去查出来，无论是读心还是占卜，不行就把宁孙娜从床上拖起来干活。是哪个老杂种自己活得不耐烦了想拉整个女巫团陪葬，我会成全她。”  
至于迪卢木多的处置，则令秘书小姐迟疑了半天。比起用暗杀这种理由打扰超级女巫，“事关吉尔伽美什的安危”听起来更有紧迫性。可是吉尔伽美什认为他可以自己解决掉迪卢木多，给她的命令显然已经把重心放在了“揪出幕后黑手，给女巫团理事会洗牌”的后续事宜上。  
复活术作为女巫的拿手好戏之一能将灵魂从虚空的彼方拉回，但是弊端也非常明显，那就是高亮提示了女巫的敌人们分尸补刀的重要性。虽然作为一个女巫，秘书小姐自己非常理解争权夺利的重要性远高于生死（开玩笑这不是常识吗），但是那仅限于她们的个人生死。为自己做的事负责是每一个成年人应有的担当。  
但如果是眼前这个男人的生死，那就不一样。女巫们会侍奉吉尔伽美什的理由各不相同，但没有谁这么无聊是因为他是超级女巫的孩子。对她来说的话，是吉尔伽美什一手推动了女巫团的兴盛，让每一个初显异能的女孩不至于以为自己是一个怪物而默默哭泣。她就是这么找到同类，正视自己的，崇拜吉尔伽美什是理所当然的，  
“愣着做什么，快去干活。”吉尔伽美什没好气地挥手赶人。多余的担心，他更没好气地在心里这么想，并且知道她一定听得见。他闭上眼睛又睁开，猩红的竖瞳会令他在迪卢木多眼里比在场的所有女巫看起来都更像一个身具棘手超能力的生物。然后他走过去，和宁孙娜碰杯，交换了一个热吻，拉住迪卢木多：“介绍一下，这是我男朋友。”  
此时早已摘下墨镜的迪卢木多当然不会像那种新手一样身子僵硬，尽管一个他只在电视上见过的富豪刚刚亲吻完一个超级女巫然后拉着他的手自称他男朋友——然后从天而降无数红玫瑰花瓣，宾客中涌起惊呼，在不知道哪儿来的抒情小提琴声中，吉尔伽美什魔术般地摸出了一个盒子，打开取出了一枚——谢天谢地不是戒指。  
迪卢木多的衬衫上多了一根纯金的领针，他没有观察到吉尔伽美什亲手为他戴上时的神色，因为他被突然出现的闪光灯给闪瞎了。  
？？？  
赏金猎人下意识地看了一眼旁边的宁孙娜，超级女巫的脸上的惊愕比起旁人不差分毫。见他目光转来，宁孙娜莞尔一笑，手里却极为干脆地冲他一抬酒杯：“希望你能度过一个愉快的夜晚，陌生人。”她像是一缕青烟从逐渐沸腾的人群中飘走，迪卢木多却没有这种本事。他的四周涌起了此起彼伏的尖叫，在被冲上来的好事分子和八卦记者淹没之前，他看见吉尔伽美什向他招手示意他过去。  
迪卢木多来不及多想他到底应该拔出红蔷薇杀出去还是应该意识到这只是有钱人的1001种泡妞的正常操作而保持冷静，他强作自然地走了过去。冷静，他对自己说，打算先过去看看情况。吉尔伽美什微不可查地一踮脚，极为自然地迎着他的来势和他贴在了一起，大大方方地吻了上去，舌吻。  
如果说之前的都是正常操作，那么从现在起都是临场发挥。吉尔伽美什对着面前瞪大的金色眼睛，忽然意识到面前的男人并不仅仅是一个靠被动从撩妹到令对方无疾而终一气呵成的杂种，他可能靠的是脸。借着身体接触，吉尔伽美什暗自给这身西装下的身体也打了满分，肌肉饱满充满力量，却又不是那种大而无当的蠢货。那么今晚之前的小插曲全都可以一笔勾销，他找到了更完美的一夜情对象。  
吉尔伽美什的金发上也落了不少花瓣，更多飘落的花瓣倒映在他鲜红的眼中美丽得像是秋天落满枫叶的池塘，至少在迪卢木多的眼里是这样的。他有这么一瞬间头脑发晕，心脏狂跳，尽管他早已经习惯事情脱离控制（？），但这一次也未免太过离奇。  
像是做梦一样，赏金猎人低头看了走在前面的吉尔伽美什牵着自己的手。在（带保镖的）东道主的带领下他们轻易脱身，后方人声鼎沸中夹杂着起哄声和几声口哨。  
喧嚣被抛在脑后，新地图逐渐打开，保镖们自觉地停在楼梯上没有跟上用于起居的二楼，迪卢木多则顺从地被迎上来的女仆们推进了蒸汽氤氲的浴室。这让稍微在门口停了一会儿的吉尔伽美什在心里不屑了半秒不过如此。赏金猎人终究只是外行，这种程度的诱导就足够把他骗得晕头转向的。这么想着他走进自己的房间，刚甩上门，便看到了某个本该在洗澡洗到一半被他扫地出门的家伙正坐在他打游戏的地毯上，拿着手柄查看他的游戏存档。  
“虽然早就知道任何一个女巫都不能小看，但是你，未免也太松懈了吧，”迪卢木多一笑，“莫非是什么‘想脱离多年的控制于是故意露出防备破绽’的豪门戏码？”他是直接从浴室窗口翻出来然后游墙过来的，地形和建筑物图纸都是必要的事先侦查。作为女巫的大本营，看起来吉尔伽美什没有在安保防卫上下本钱。  
赏金猎人的任务已经被不速之客打断了，至少今天，他失去了顺理成章接近宁孙娜的机会。从吉尔伽美什出现起迪卢木多就能清楚地感觉到心里出现的声音，热烈而甜蜜，散发着独属于年轻人的青涩香气。如果迪卢木多的真实年龄有外表看起来得这么年轻的话，他一定会毫不犹豫地投身于此。而这份情感体验也真的如它显示得那般逼真，很快便朽灭如一闪而逝的明亮火花。  
怦然心动的结局大多是无疾而终，更何况是魔法操控着表演出来的假货？优秀的赏金猎人永远不会忘记自己的目标，在撤离之前，他得为下一次尝试做点准备：比如达成共识，或者杀人灭口。  
“还真敢说啊，杂种。”事情终于开始变得有趣，吉尔伽美什眯了眯眼睛，现在他在迪卢木多的视线范围内。一个以枪法见长的赏金猎人在他打算呼救前就让他永远闭嘴不比射击游戏里无伤通关难多少，于是他走过迪卢木多身边，然后跳上床。他的目光移到了床头柜上，纯金的领针在被确认只是普通饰品后好好地放在了上面。  
赏金猎人的右手轻微地动了一下，但仍然放任了富豪靠近危险物品的行为。他盯着吉尔伽美什伸出手，就是刚才握住自己的那一只……可是吉尔伽美什只是从床头柜的暗格里摸出了瓶酒来。伴随着一声轻响，室内顿时充满诱人的芳香。酒并不是原封，瓶里看起来还剩下两杯的量，吉尔伽美什在床头柜的抽屉里摸了两下，取出了两个杯子。  
迪卢木多腹诽了一下这瓶他好像见过：某次拍卖会被某会场官托推到了天价——是的当时在竞价的就是他，原本想买给养父安格斯作为新年礼物最后只好拍了别的东西回去。原来那不是拍卖会场的托吗？一念及此他颇为惋惜地看了一眼眼前的杯子，按照那次的拍卖价光这一杯就够买他一次“举手之劳”了。  
吉尔伽美什显然误解了他的眼神，对着眼前的杯子一抬下巴，哂笑道：“心怀感恩地喝完滚吧。那个老巫婆每年会收拾十七八个像你这样试图色诱的小帅哥，一个月吃掉一个来维持青春，多余的当摆设锁在走廊尽头的房间。每一个心里想得都和你一样，‘我和他们不一样’。”  
这真是一个经典的蓝胡子式的故事开头，迪卢木多感觉自己被严重嘲讽了。  
“……”赏金猎人把到了嘴边的话咽了回去，以免趁了这个男人的意，然后反唇相讥道：“难道你觉得放在浴缸里的药，和现在不知道缩在哪个房间的女巫能有什么用？”女巫的心灵控制迪卢木多已经见识过了，他伸手一摸把“红蔷薇”握在手中，起身向吉尔伽美什走去。枪口虽是冲着地面，但是以其主人的身手，无论是怎样的异类都无法在这个距离下幸免。  
“所以你有什么特殊能力吗？”他拉开保险栓。  
“试试看啊，杂种，不过试完以后就不必回去了。”吉尔伽美什把手里的杯子往旁边一放，突然伸出手攥住面前的领带用力拉近。就和宴会上亲吻时候一样，只是这一次毒蛇般的枪管顶住了他的心口。可他毫不在意地对着迪卢木多的脖颈喷了口气，轻声说：“你以为我在和你说笑？你觉得那些死掉的杀手都去了哪里，这里可是女巫的大本营。人类的生命自古以来就是最顶级的黑魔法原料。”温热的气息激得迪卢木多一凛，他难以置信地对上了吉尔伽美什的赤瞳。如果时间回到中世纪，引诱伊丽莎白·巴托里将少女的鲜血注满整个浴缸的恶魔，大概就是面前这样：双目鲜红，容貌年轻，笑容恶毒，它状若无辜地呆着，等待一场狂宴。  
电光火石的片刻中，迪卢木多的目光穿透了那双鲜红美丽的眼睛，坠入了熟悉的“深渊”。黑暗如狂风，夹杂着无尽的悲伤呼啸而来。  
迪卢木多放开了扣在扳机上的手指。吉尔伽美什挑衅的眼神也突然变了，他甚至忘了自己还捏着迪卢木多的领带。窒息的僵持，可是直到最后也没有枪声响起，迪卢木多摸出藏在袖口的刀片一下划开了领带，倒退几步拉开了距离。  
“这个玩笑真不好笑。”作为威胁也太糟糕了。赏金猎人大口喘气，心里怀疑吉尔伽美什是不是富豪里手劲最大的，几乎生生用领带把他勒死。他倒退几步，俯身拿起吉尔伽美什没喝过的那杯，一口气饮尽，带着脖子上一片青白，指着他说道：“下次不要随便对人开这种玩笑，你只有一条命，就算可以复活，死一次也不好受。”  
至此，迪卢木多终于确信面前只是一个普通人。不是恶魔，不是吸血鬼，也不是什么超能力者。银弹穿透他心脏的效力和任何普通子弹别无差别，无论他对着这张美丽的小白脸开几枪，超级女巫都能把他的肉体拼拼凑凑，再将灵魂重新吹入这幅身体。他已经这么死过一次了，枪杀，当着重要的人的面，搞不好那一位并没有活下来。  
吉尔伽美什少年时曾经被潜入的女巫猎人杀害过一次，如果不是他的挚友在濒死时把他的尸体推进了地下室，他根本没有复活的机会。没有原由，只因为他是超级女巫的孩子。女巫猎人会杀害每一个女巫，令她们悲痛，令她们疯狂，不惜任何代价。  
“你呢，你因为什么原因死过，又被女巫复活了。”吉尔伽美什丢开手里被攥成抹布的领带，他恢复冷静的速度比迪卢木多要快多了，明明他看到的东西也不比泄露出去的少。他当然也看得见那一瞬间迪卢木多的眼里有什么，死人看得见死人眼里的风景。归根结底一个刚才还拿枪口指着他的猎人竟然在教训他玩笑不要太过分，这个笑话也让人笑不出来。  
迪卢木多喘着粗气，脑海中却无法克制地出现了不顾而去的背影，蒙蔽视野全部的血光，和生命消逝前头颅在半空看到自己四分五裂的身体。他也不是一开始就是独身的赏金猎人的，也曾有过值得托付的同伴和为之效力的主人。最后他落入了“深渊”，灵魂不会去到天堂还是地狱，它们只会下坠到黑暗里，一遍遍地回忆死前最后看到的东西。  
在虚空中他听见呼唤，无知觉亦无重量的身体重新找回实感，醒来看到“她”的嘴唇上沾着泥土和脏污的血。  
“我不确定她是不是女巫……”迪卢木多下意识回避了死因。他在“深渊”里回放死亡的画面的次数自己都记不清楚。  
“青春的女巫，她是，”吉尔伽美什打断了他，“掌握时间和生死，永远年轻的女人。但是因为除此之外的法术几乎一窍不通，她没有办法做超级女巫。最早的目击记录在三百年前，一直在爱尔兰活动。再早的估计也有，只是那时候女巫人人喊打，没有记录留下来。”“她”的资料被眼前的男人极其确定地报了出来，吉尔伽美什看起来已经完全冷静下来了，在自己手机里打开相关页面丢给迪卢木多。  
“八年前她复活了她的小情人，因为她不会治愈别人，在捞回来你的灵魂后硬生生把身体逆转回了无伤无损的状态，一举刷新了复活术的上限。这是她拿你出的paper，从腐烂的碎肉中复活的感觉怎么样？”  
迪卢木多只瞄了一眼就毫不犹豫按了锁屏，没有握枪的左手死死捏紧。一切痛苦都不会被忘记，他醒来的那一刻充满了从“深渊”噩梦中延续的疯狂与诅咒，但是比起“生长过程”的漫长和微妙，前者逐渐变得不值一提。奇妙的是经历了眼睁睁自己被重组的过程，他的精神同样稳定下来，像是翻涌的，滚烫的东西最终冷却下来变成了坚硬又美好的作品，呼吸和温度重新回到他身上，他又能张开拥抱的双手。  
能带回灵魂的人不计其数，能让复活的死者平静祥和的却只有她。  
迪卢木多曾经以为“她”是精灵或是仙人，但是“她”都笑着否认了。在离开前“她”收取的报酬是仅仅是一句话而已。  
“以你的能力，即使日后遇见我的同类也可以杀死。如果你真的想感谢我，那就放她们一马。”  
正因为知道死亡的难受，迪卢木多无论如何也不想在吉尔伽美什的眉心开个洞。既然青春是女巫，那么他不会对其他女巫动手，至少在被攻击之前不会。任务自然失败了，他倒是不差这点战绩和赏金，原本就是因为任务的发布人提到了关于复活术且有一定程度损毁尸体的要求，这吸引了他。  
赏金猎人的世界像是现实世界中一个个转瞬即逝的奇诡泡沫，如果想要追查什么，一定要毫不犹豫地深入到底。迪卢木多认为自己已经收获到了满意的结果，外面也适时地警笛大作，是时候撂几句场面话再撤退了。  
“半个城区的警察现在都在外面。”吉尔伽美什幸灾乐祸地说道，“你知道，如果是这片地区的人报的警，基本随叫随到。刚才已经放你走过，再想全身而退，你觉得可能吗杂种？”  
作为一个守法公民，迪卢木多信誉良好，没有犯罪记录，手中的枪支也与持枪证上的一致。他往窗外瞥了一眼便确认，外面的数量已经到了他没有办法悄无声息地杀出去的地步。赏金猎人虽然不是什么合法职业，但是如果身上背了谋杀案，还是会有不小的影响的。  
“你想要什么？”迪卢木多幽灵般地贴了上去，只是轻轻一抬手，刚刚起身的吉尔伽美什就无可反抗地重新被压进柔软的床里。  
“买路钱，”吉尔伽美什也就索性躺在床上翻过身，开始扯自己脖子上的领带，他看起来完全不在乎刚才的警告，“说出来你可能不信，我被人下了药，如果午夜之前不和人做爱就会死。”  
“……”刚才是蓝胡子，现在是灰姑娘（不）。可以可以，去死吧，请。在迪卢木多开口吐槽前，吉尔伽美什慢悠悠地说道：“不过巧合的是，刚刚你喝的酒里，有同样的药。所以被你浪费的时间……”  
“……我不信。”  
“随你信不信，在警察破门而入前你还有机会跟你的同伴、鉴定师无论是谁视频一下听听他们的意见，”吉尔伽美什作出请自便的手势，“不过你要是进了警察局，我一定动用一切关系保你缺席赏金猎人的考核。就算那些分数对你没什么影响，让你做一段时间笑柄也够了。”  
视频请求，发送。  
给养父和妹妹，无论谁都好，反正他们两位都是世界顶级的魔药师——能做长生不老药的水平。“红蔷薇”仍然在迪卢木多的手里，只不过换到了左手。曾经死在他手下的生物有这么一大半是死于误判了他的惯用手，事实上他两只手的枪法一样好，所谓的全才就是这样。希望吉尔伽美什够聪明，不要以为他会露出这么明显的破绽。  
两人几乎同时通过了请求，从摄像头里见到他后开口的第一句就是：“你怎么又被人下药了？”这个“又”字用得颇为精妙，显然他们已经默认有个女性正和迪卢木多共处一室了。迪卢木多当然知道他们在想什么，不过时间紧迫，他不动声色地调转了镜头试图偷摄一下吉尔伽美什。镜头一挪过去却发现吉尔伽美什不知何时从床上坐了起来，衬衫半开露出白得晃眼的胸肌和隐约可见的粉红小点，薄薄的腹肌延伸进已经拉低到危险位置的四角内裤，凭着多年面对摄像机的熟练度，摆出了一个隔天就能出道时尚杂志的pose。  
此处有这么整整三秒的寂静，两人陷入沉思。  
“你们听我解释！”  
本来因为时差缘故看起来很困的妹妹突然兴奋，尖叫起来：“这是什么‘被关在不做爱就不能出去的房间里’的play吗我也要！”而安格斯则沉吟片刻，斩钉截铁地说：“但是做男朋友的话爸爸不同意！”  
吉尔伽美什走上前，大摇大摆地抽出迪卢木多的手机，回道：“是一夜情对象，老古董。”然后对迪卢木多的妹妹眨了眨眼，关掉了通话。他心情突然变好了，没有追究这杂种竟然敢偷拍的罪过，反正他马上就要肉偿了。吉尔伽美什得意洋洋地指挥迪卢木多把衣服脱了，8102年了难道还想在绣着十字架花纹开口的睡衣里做爱么，然后给他的秘书拨了电话，吩咐她打发那些警察走人。  
“......对，就催眠他们我养的猫踩了报警器好了。狮子？狮子也是猫科！”  
…….  
一番折腾后不着寸缕躺在床上的迪卢木多露出状况外的眼神，看起来他宁可挑战之前半个城区的警察。吉尔伽美什居高临下地欣赏被他放平的赏金猎人，一手撑在紧实的腹肌上，一手压在起伏的胸口上。迪卢木多的身体就如他之前所想的那样结实饱满，令人光是抚摸就心生愉悦。  
“我……”赏金猎人刚想开口说话，在他身上胡来的手意味深长地下移，然后揉捏了起来……  
总而言之是为爱鼓掌的大半个晚上，可喜可贺。  
事情并没有就这样结束，第二天早上和两人好端端地下楼，一起享用了早餐。不，并没有发生迪卢木多用枪顶着房主脑袋这种恶性事件，原因当然只有一个——任务中止。  
就在昨晚抽事后烟的时间里，迪卢木多参观了一次女巫审判，而审判的对象正是他的前雇主。宁孙娜并没有出现，但是却未卜先知一样地给吉尔伽美什送来了两件东西：一张羊皮纸，那是超级女巫作为理事会一员对他的授权。另一份是赏金猎人雇佣合同，她以女巫团领袖、超级女巫的名义将原雇主之名抹去，换成了吉尔伽美什，由吉尔伽美什对他宣布合同中止。  
迪卢木多不知道宁孙娜是怎么把这份东西弄到手的。可是在电话咨询中协会的常驻律师对此给出了肯定答复，他认同女巫团是一个独立的团体，宁孙娜有权这么做。对此他表示即使是黑暗世界也是有秩序的：如果迪卢木多已经得手，那么协会必定会保护迪卢木多逃脱后的个人安全。现在是吉尔伽美什得手了，他的手里握着迪卢木多的尾款、战绩积分和作为赏金猎人的名誉。  
于是作为一个业务优秀且重视契约的独行猎人——独行猎人总是比有团队的那些更注重名誉，迪卢木多只好接受任务中止的事实，按照现任雇主的吩咐，暂时坐在了超级女巫空缺的座位上——那正是理事会主席的下首。另一个下首的位置，同样也是原本他雇主的位置暂时由吉尔伽美什的秘书坐着，周围没有什么异议，想必那也是一个强力的女巫。周围不知何时到来了许多女巫，衣着各异但是无一例外都是一身黑调，像是聚集在枯树上静静等候的鸦群。迪卢木多作为这里唯二的男性，环视了一下四周终于还是没忍住，扭头问道：“你真的不是女巫吗？”  
此地的主人、现场的焦点、理事会主席、一夜情对象——冲他投来了不屑的一瞥并讥讽道：“我以为女巫这个职业名称已经足够说明点什么了，你刚刚把你的智商都射在我手里了吗？”他的声音甚至都没有刻意压低，迪卢木多发誓他看到了在场离他们距离最远的一个女士忍不住笑出了声。  
可是吉尔伽美什突然站了起来，示意审判开始。骤然转肃的气氛让想要发难的迪卢木多都不由得坐直了身子。随着金发男人的动作，像是有寒风压过，可那全是源于他自身的气势，用早餐厅暂时充当的会场顿时静得落针可闻。  
审判简短地近乎儿戏，吉尔伽美什首先证明了迪卢木多与前雇主之间的雇佣关系，一位精通预言术，身着晚礼服的女巫用她在茶水中看到的一切佐证了这一点（她在占卜结束时狠狠瞪了迪卢木多一眼）。雇佣的内容明明白白地写在了合同上，杀死超级女巫宁孙娜。吉尔伽美什将茶水泼向了那位年长的女性，叫出她的名字，怒骂她的短视。  
“因为才能的短缺无法竞争到高位，就不惜将女巫团的存在暴露给外界，愚蠢！掀翻棋盘不会让你赢，只会让这里的所有人跟你一起陪葬。本王以此宣判你，火刑。”  
迪卢木多眼睁睁地看着自己的前雇主被绑在椅子上，吉尔伽美什的保镖取来汽油泼洒在她的身上，然后女巫们用眼神点燃了自己的前雇主。本就是灯火通明的客厅中腾起重重热浪，女人渗人的惨叫令迪卢木多不忍地把手里的烟灭了，移开了目光。吉尔伽美什的眼神动了动，虽然注意到了他的举动，但仍然直视着火焰。火焰在他猩红的眼中跳跃、熄灭，像是撕裂浓厚黑夜的闪电……  
说实话，赏金猎人见多了拥有超能力而自认为高人一等的家伙，对这么多女巫集体信任吉尔伽美什这样一个普通人而感到十分奇怪。既然女巫团中都有人敢买凶（他）试图杀死宁孙娜，显然超级女巫的亲人不是什么可以作二世祖享乐的身份。他看向周围，有些女巫像吉尔伽美什一样直视着面前的一切，有一些则已经扭过了头。他忽然意识到这一切并不是一场原始的私刑或是让人笑不出来的闹剧，正是因为吉尔伽美什给了她们权利和庇护，让她们不必像她们的先辈们那样在被烧死前拼命成长，成为世俗人眼中毒辣的女巫。她们有一些看起来和普通的、这个年纪的少女没有任何区别，在刺鼻的汽油味中摇摇欲坠。  
迪卢木多觉得他对自己事前调查的研究结果产生了误判，超级女巫或许并不一定是女巫团的领袖，吉尔伽美什才是她们的王。  
事后他们去一起洗了个早，补了两小时的觉，面对面坐在了早餐桌上。此时气氛融洽地多了，气味也是——在薰香和室内空调的工作下，他们甚至可以在这里讨论一些家庭问题：比如做超级女巫的孩子是怎样的体验？为了发掘刚刚展露能力的女巫，为了从女巫猎人手里保护女巫，吉尔伽美什变成了富豪排行榜上的常客。资本让一切变得轻松，而不是一个不让人省心的超级女巫母亲。  
迪卢木多当然知道眼前的男人隐瞒了很多，比如他是怎么死掉一次的。不过这种事情还是不问的好。相比于说自己的事，吉尔伽美什对永生表示了极大兴趣：被不老不死的魔药师养大是怎样的体验？  
大概是家庭扮演游戏的感觉，比如迪卢木多在小学时候就接受了这个设定，踩在楼梯上俯视比自己高出很多的“妹妹”，宣誓要做她的骑士。比起像普通人那样恐惧死亡，曾经最困扰他的恐慌是：我会不会有一天长得比爸爸还大？无论时间流逝，与他一起长大的两位从不会多半条皱纹。直到他死前，和妹妹一起出门，已经会被外人误认为是她父亲了。  
“你们在聊什么？”宁孙娜从楼上走了下来，金发红眸，穿着一身黑色睡衣。迪卢木多突然感到一阵胃疼：昨天晚宴上看到这位女主人的时候为了人设真实，他的心里只有宁孙娜和我爱金发美人。现在再看一眼身边一夜风流的床伴，这不是吉尔伽美什的性转吗！噢对不起应该说吉尔伽美什是宁孙娜的性转倒模。  
“一些家庭问题。”吉尔伽美什解决了手里的鱼子酱面包，回答道。  
超级女巫风情万种地向他们走来，从昨晚和吉尔伽美什的记忆里迪卢木多已经知道了他们并非自己所想的控制与被控制的关系，而是平常意义上的母慈子孝（？）。于是他最后喝了口桌上的咖啡，打算先撤，给这对母子交流感情的空间。他刚刚起身，宁孙娜就已经伴着一阵香风出现在他面前，用两只手指偏过他的脸颊亲了一下，然后问坐在旁边的吉尔伽美什。  
“味道不错，你追到手了吗？”  
伴随着椅子翻倒的声音迪卢木多横移出三米开外，可这只是延后的本能反应。宁孙娜在品尝他的一瞬间扭曲了他的认知，让他认为呆在原地更好。  
“处男，”吉尔伽美什毫不意外地扭头进行嘲笑，然后对宁孙娜说：“正在谈价钱。”虽然他不认为移形换影能吓到人，但是女巫的唾液可以——作为精神控制的媒介。宁孙娜可以通过一次舌吻让迪卢木多为她做任何事，事实上吉尔伽美什知道，如果自己的老妈真的这么做了，充其量只是看上了迪卢木多漂亮的脸蛋。比起控制别人，她一向更愿意享受亲吻。  
超级女巫挥了挥手，椅子腾空而起，重新摆回原位。她优雅地对迪卢木多的身手表达了赞美：“腰身很柔韧。”  
“……”迪卢木多现在知道吉尔伽美什的恶劣天性是遗传谁的了，他真傻，这对母子明明外貌看起来已经像无丝分裂一样了，性格当然也……他自然没什么闲心打扰这两位，四下走动了一会儿。同样是心灵控制，超级女巫的出手令他产生了不小的心理阴影，以他的谨慎，他当然不可能呆在会因为交流产生直视的空间里：他不相信宁孙娜只是一眼就能令他着了道，那么唯一的可能是他对时间的判断已经有了偏差，宁孙娜至少在楼梯上就开始动手了。  
早餐桌前两位金发美人恍若无事地随便聊起了天，语气随意，观点一致，这幅亲昵情状说他们是在昨晚晚宴上情投意合的一对璧人怕是也有的是人相信。最后宁孙娜简单地评价了一下昨晚的事：“覆巢之下，焉有完卵。这种智商，烧的好，也就挑男人的品位值得一提了。睡她的情人使我开心，至于这位……为了封口我建议你假戏真做，既然你已经当着我给你办的相亲宴上公开出柜。”  
当吉尔伽美什走出客厅的时候，迪卢木多还没有走，正好在查看手机上的转账提醒。他头也不抬地说：“我很贵的。”他刚刚和吉尔伽美什的秘书聊了聊，知道了自己的前雇主为什么被揪出来得这么轻易。她持续而小心地挪用女巫团的资金令吉尔伽美什注意到了她，起初吉尔伽美什对此的判断是非法道具材料的购买，实际上那是迪卢木多的佣金——的一半。  
连迪卢木多自己都承认他性价比不高，如果自己是杀手的话，恐怕早就养不起自己了。还好他是赏金猎人，一般需要赏金猎人干的活，别的人轻易干不了，也就谈不了性价比。如果吉尔伽美什想求刺激，招惹了什么鬼东西，他都能帮他解决，虽然看起来有那位超级女巫罩着也轮不到他。  
“只要钱就可以？”吉尔伽美什挑眉，“这样的话我可以订个包年。”对他来说，与生俱来的黄金律是他继承了超级女巫血脉而产生的一点小福利，金钱就和游戏里的数字一样，仅仅是个数字而已。能用这种东西买一个顶尖的赏金猎人替自己干活，在今后的一年里狠狠打击女巫团真正的敌人——女巫猎人，真是好事。  
本来也要别的，迪卢木多心想。睿智的领导者，忠诚的依托，交付后背的对象，曾经他想要的很多，后来死亡践踏了一切。他活了过来，有时却意识不到这一点。他时常在生死的险境之间来回，当他感到无所依托的时候，就用能使无数人疯狂的金钱将自己定锚在这个世界里。他说：“是的，只要你付得起。”  
吉尔伽美什很快把钱转给了他，不止是现金，还有持有股票、期货和几处不动产所有权的转让。他走在前面，迪卢木多跟在后面，步入外面刺目的晨光中，就像迪卢木多回到人世的那天看到的光一样。


End file.
